1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electric rolling door.
2. Description of Related Art
Conveniently rollable and practical in space utilization, the rolling door is widely used in modern buildings. Conventional electric rolling doors mainly use motor drive as the driving force for opening and shutting operations to achieve convenient and effort-saving operations of opening and shutting rolling doors. Although electric rolling doors are less effort-taking and more convenient, in terms of safety in actual use, dangerous cases such as being hit or pinched frequently occur due to carelessness and negligence of the user. In particular, in an operation of shutting an electric rolling door, if there is a foreign object placed below the rolling door, or a kid or person suddenly approaches or enters, accidents tend to occur because the whole operation is electrically and automatically executed, and the user may not notice the rolling operation of the rolling door, or the user is even absent from the scene.